Second Chances
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: When Bella finds a way to change Edward back to Human, but he is reborn as someone eles, Can fate bring them back together? and are they really meant to be? only thing she knows is she misses him and now Damien Larson looks just like him in everyway.
1. Chapter 1

just posting if you want me to keep going i'll add more just anothe idea i had. you want more then let me know... yes Damien is Edward and i'll get a better name later i promise

--

"Do you regert doing it?" Carlisle asked the brunette that stood before him, her eyes were on blond haired baby boy who was just born to

his mother. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully in the nursary at the moment. He opened his eyes and looked right at the Brunette, it was a happy yet sad look on the babies

face.

"No i dont regert it, i know he wanted it... he wanted to be human." Bella said softly and sighed.

"you do alittle, you miss him already." Jasper said softly and hugged Bella tightly.

"i have to deal with it, he will think me in the long run. " Bella said and turned away. The second she walked away form the child it started to cry. "i did it for him."

"And we are glad you did, Edward wanted to be human again for a while, but he will miss you, his soul is bonded to yours, your his destiny." Emse said softly and sighed.

"i know and we will find each other again and much like he found me he'll have a choice... but i want him to be happy..." Bella said and sighed she couldnt cry, she was turned but found a way

to give Edward another chance at life. the way he was meant to live it again.

Bella walked to the cliffs and droped to her knees and looked to the sky, she knew if she was human she would be crying, right now. She remembered when she met the girl who gave her the sercert, a chance to change what

she was, to be human agian, only enough for one person only enough to change her back, Bella didnt tell Edward. she just manged to trick him into taking it, because she knew he wished it more then anything. But she wished she could

be with him, no this was his chance to live agian. if fate brougtht him back then they realy are meant to be together. but at the moment yes she regreted it, she missed him, his sweet voice, his words. his arms around her. She knew this was going to be hard

as hell but she needed to do it. She was going to stay with the Cullen family form now on, and maybe on day Edward would return to her. untill then she would always love him and miss him. She looked at the ring on her hand, his mothers ring and now hers. She sighed and

closed her eyes. "be safe my love enjoy your new life...please come back to me soon" she said and sighed.

--SIXTEEN YEARS LATER--

"Why do i have to go to Forks again?" Damien whinned to his Mother.

"Because that is where James is come on Damien please do this for me." Emica said and sighed looking at her son.

"fine but you owe me" Damien said and got into the car, it was a very long drive long enough to drive anyone insane. but when they pulled up the house Damien sighed. "This house looks OLD."

"no one has lived in it for twenty years... it needs work yes but we'll fix it up... James found it." Emica said.

"Who owned it last?" Damien said walking into the house it looked as if the last owner left it in a hurry.

"Charlie Swan, He left after his Daughter Isabella died, he couldnt handel being here and i believe he got into a car crash a week later." Emica said trying to remember.

"oh" Damien said and some reason the name hit him hard he couldnt explain. He walked up the stairs and picked out a bedroom. He looked around and something on the floor he saw and he

picked it up. "so this is you Isabella? beautiful... shame you died... i could use a friend." Damien said and sighed.

"DAMIEN your going to Fork's highschool tomorrow!!" Emica said and walked into the room. "you not getting out of it."


	2. more soon i promise

Hey guys no i am not done with Lessons i am still working on it i just have been so busy. I am half way done with the next chapter but with my brother's wedding and

i was really sick then my daughter turned three and i got pulled into other things helping friends and rpgs i swear i will add to all of them soon. Your not Lost and Second chances as well just

hang in there and sadly my Beta just started school so i dont know how quickly she can beta so just hang in there there is so much more to tell... I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT

WORTH IT WHEN I ADD MORE ATLEST 2 CHAPTERS EACH I PROMISE!! HAVE FAITH THE STORIES SHALL GO ON SOON. i have to go another party for kristi in a minute. much love

OH AND I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME IN SECOND CHANCES BECAUSE THE MORE I USE DAMIEN THE MORE IT SCARES ME CUZ MY FRIEND IS SO MUCH LIKE EDWARD... SO I AM GOING TO CHANGE HIS NAME

HEADS UP!! i'll re do the first chapter when i do. any idea for a name post them :P

-saphira-


	3. welcome home

**OME YES MORE ARENT YOU HAPPY? SORRY BETA IS BUSY WITH NINTH GRADE RIGHT NOW SO NO COMMENTS ON IT, SHE NEEDS TIME AND YOU WAITED LONG ENOUGH SO SPARE ME THE COMMENTS THANK YOU. I'LL LEAVE THE NAME, COMMENTS AND SKITTLES ARE LOVE.**

**--**

**BELLA P O V **

I stood by the window of a part of my memory i never forgot, my fathers house, now it was taken by the Larson Family. i knew just who was their son. Damien... my Damien My Edward. I looked at him threw the window and smirked when he found my picture i watched the way he looked at it. and his words i heard perfectly _so this is you Isabella? beautiful... shame you died... i could use a friend. _I Felt bad and wanted to tell him i was here for him but i heard his mother scream and i blinked maybe i shouldnt be here. I saw him look up and i knew he saw me, I jumped down and ran back to the Cullen residance as fast as i could. Alice shook her head looking at me.

"He saw me didnt he?"

"Yea i saw him looking at the picture and his mother and then you he saw you Bella" Alice said softly.

"what is he doing now?"

"thinking he is crazy right now"

"ok"

"He is going to question you tomrorow."

"great"

"he looks so much like Edward."

"I know Alice"

"Bella why are you sad?" Jasper said walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Edward came back to you."

"In a way yes..."

"what do you mean?" Emmett said. "tell me i get my brother back please?"

"If he wants it... i gave him a chance to be HUMAN... if he wants to be damned a soulless monster then so be it but this time he will have a choice."

"Bella...i was selfish when i..." Carlisle said looking at me.

"and you did what his mother asked, you saved him. you saved him so he would find me... and i gave him a second chance at life... if he wants to come back to use then so be it."

"YOU LET HIM SEE YOU?" Rose said and sighed.

"yes he saw me."

"great now he'll think your stalking him."

"like he didn't stalk me?"

"true he did" Emmett said and smirked. "no worries Bellz we got your back... bring our Edward back to us."

"His name is Damien now."

"true." Emmett said.

"i understand now though why he couldnt stay away from me"

"why is that?" Jasper said softly.

"His blood calls to me, he smells so good so amazing so perfect i never thought anything could smell so good."

"yup soul mates" Emse said and smiled at me. "you kids better get ready for school its going to be a very long day."

"yea it is." I said and smiled i walked up to my room and looked out the window and whispered "Welcome home my love i have missed you so much" I looked out in to dark sky that just had the sunrising up slowly.

"i am here for you my love as long as you need and want me."


	4. What did i do worng

**Remember my Beta is sick. so sorry. i am adding and we can fix errors later no comments on that thank you. **

**next chapter is BELLA'S P O V **

**Damien p o v **

I got into my car, the one that my new soon to be step father got for me, a old volo it was sliver and he said he got a good deal on it, it look like it had been threw alot but i didnt care. I had put gas in it they day before and i didnt know why but it felt like it was mine, the second he pulled up with it, the feeling you

know before anyone said anything. I drove to the school. Oh joy highschool i so wasnt look forward to a new school. But last night on my mind, i was losing it i saw her i swear i saw Isabella, did her ghost hunt that house? what really happened to her i had to know. I would as around. I parked my car in the back and saw a Solara. eletric blue and a black top, it looked like the most expensive car, next to mind at lest. I saw a group standing by it, two boys one looked really storng, black hair and he had to be a foot ball player it was a shame if he wasnt because he would be probly really good at it. Next to him was a blond haired girl, she was beautiful and reminded me of a barbie doll, the whole girl who has everything going for her look. Next to them was a blond hair boy with curly hair, he seemed smaller then the other boy, his arms around a small girl who reminded me of a Pixie i dont knwo why maybe it was her short black hair. Then i saw her, i thought i was seeing things, she looked so much like Isabella, but alittle different i know it was her. i couldnt get over it. I started to walk over to them but i heard the bell Ring and i know i was going to be late, my mother wouldnt be happy if i was late even on the first day. I sighed and walked into the school, i couldn't help but feel eyes on me as i walked. I wondered if this group was looking at me. I sighed and walked to to Office. "Hi i am Damien Larson, i am new here" I said to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes Here is your Schedual, i should have someone help you if you wait a minute i'll get out best student." She said and called another boy over for a second i thought it was him but she handed him a paper and he nodded and left. "Isabella Masen, is one of our best students, she knows her way around this school, and i am sure she'll be more the welcome to help." The lady said looking at me and i nodded. I waited in the office and then the boy came back with her. Isabella, i looked at her and she looked at me, if there every was a moment i felt like i wasn't wanted around this was it. She looked at me and sighed looking at the lady at the desk. "Isabella, this is Damien, he is new, will you show him around and make him feel welcome?"

"Yea sure." Isabella said and she didnt seem to happy about it. I fallowed her out of the office. "what classes do you have?" she said almost in a anoyed voice. I handed her my schedual and she looked over it and sighed. "great." She said.

"What?" I asked softly looking at her.

"nothing, come on."

"Wait can we talk a moment?"

"i surpose, we can go to the K wing while we talk." She said softly and turned down a hallway. "what's on your mind."

I smirked at that and looked at her. "you remind me of someone..."

" I do?"

I saw her face light up alittle. "yea i found this picture of a girl in my house, she useto live there but she died."

"i see.. is that all i remind you of a picture?"

"yea kinda stupid i know but her name was Isabella."

"Look Damien it would be in your best intrest to stay away from me ok, i am dangerous and i'll show you around but do me a favor and stay away from me."

I looked at her and sighed, how was she Dangerous why was she pushing me away, what was worng? was it me or was she trying to get away from me, i thought as she walked alittle towards a door and put her hand on the door. "Isabella"

"Bella or Izzy, no one calls me Isabella." She snaped turning around and looking at me. "just leave me alone please Edward" She said under her breath.

"How do you know my Middle name? and why did you just call me that." I said glaring at her.

"I uh..." She said and sighed opening the door and walked to the back of the room , i could have sworen she looked like she was hurt for some reason. She walked back and by two guys i saw eariler and one of them hugged her tightly, and the other looked at her.

I walked over to the teacher and handed her the schedual "Ahh yes Mr Larson there is a set in the back next to Emmett Cullen" I nodded and started to walk back, i saw the Blond and Bella change seats so she wasnt by me and i sighed. What was her problem with me what did i do. I took my seat and sighed. Half way threw the class a guy poked me he was next to me and i raised a eyebrow and looked at him.

"I am Trent Newton..." Trent said.

"Damien Larson"

"nice to met you."

"uh huh you too." I said and went back to my work.

At Lunch i was pulled into Trents Group. "Ok this is Damien, and Damien this is Adrian, Janessa, Kyle, Alora and the little girl is Sara."

"I am not Little!" Sara

"Hi Damien" Alora said.

The way she looked at me made me shiver something about it i didnt like. "Hi" i said softly and looked at Bella who was with the group once more they seemed to be playing with the food not eating at all.

"why are you looking at HER?" Alora said and everyone looked at her and then me.

"She was the first person i met, but she keeps ingoring me"

"Bella ingores everyone." Kyle said under his breath. "Bella and her sister Rose are the hottest girls in school, everyone loves them but Rose is with Emmett, and Bella well she doesnt take intrest anyone, your lucky if she speaks to you."

"oh" I said and sighed.

"Carlisle Cullen Adopted all of them, Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalei and Jasper Hale and Isabella Masen." Sara said softly.

"Oh." i said again.

"Isabella is looking at you." Adrian said softly.

"Is that a good thing?"

"YES!" everyone said. I looked up and swore i saw Bella laugh.

"Should i talk to her?" i questioned.

"Yea if she'll talk to you." Adrian said and i heard the attitude jeoulesly in his voice.

"ok i will" I said and i got up and walked over to the table. "Hi Bella"

She looked up at me and sighed.

"Go back to your Table Damien, i believe she said to leave her alone" Emmett said.

" I just wanted to talk to her."

"When the Bell rings i will show you to your next class if your friends wont, but i told you, Leave me alone." Bella said softly and she got up and threw the tray away still full of food i didn't know why she didnt eat she had to be hungry.

"ok." I said and sighed walking over to my friends.

"well?" Sara said softly.

"She said she'll walk me to class when lunch is over" I said mainly just to annoy Adrian.

When the Bell rang i walked over to Bella and smiled. "your showing off" She said glaring at me.

"I am sorry."

"Its ok, but dont give them the worng idea."

"are you mad at me?"

"I told you to leave me alone, i said i was Dangerous and yet you still try."

"i dont think you are."

"funny. i am." She said and whispered in my ear "Specailly to you Damien Edward Larson."

"Bella, why do you look so sad when you say my middle name?" i saw her face she moved and had that painfull look on her face.

"No reason, here is our next Class... there is only one seat left... i guess we are going to be lab partners." She said and i saw her face like a help me look on her face.

"am i that bad you dont want to be?"

"No Damien it's complicated..."

"tell me why"

"i cant. just drop it"

"but..."

"DROP IT." she said and opened the door and walked to the back of the class room.


	5. you can do this Bella

Bella P o V

I sighed looking out the window, another stupid day as a stupid high school student, but today was different, because HE was going to be there. I sighed as I brushed my Brown hair and let it hang down over my neck. I looked in the mirror and ran my hand along the outline of the scar on my neck. I sighed and jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Bee?" My brother Jasper said softly.

"Yea Jay I am ok, just I don't know if I can do this, be around him again when he doesn't even know any of our past." I said softly, I felt him pull me into a hug and he let go and looked at me.

"your not alone Bella, we all feel it, it will be hard but we will get threw it. All of us." Jasper said softly and sent a calming wave threw my body. I went downstairs and out to the car ready to leave my siblings looked me and Emmett jumped in the driver seat, I glared at him and sighed I was not in the mood to fight today I was more worried about what was to come, how could I face him right now. I fully understood now what he went threw with me. Emmett parked the car and we all got out of the car, Emmett moved in front of me for a moment and I saw why. Damien was looking right at us, right at me and took a step to walk over but the bell rang.

I went as fast as I could to the class room and sat at my desk closing my eyes, trying to get the feeling to go away but then a student came into the room and called me to the office. I sighed and got up walking to the office I almost knew then they were going to make me be his little guide why eyes would they call me to the office, I saw him standing there and I sighed wanting nothing more then to take him into the woods and killed him. What the hell am I thinking, this is my Edward... why do I want to hurt him. I sighed.

""Isabella, this is Damien, he is new, will you show him around and make him feel welcome?"

"Yea sure." I said and sighed just great now I had to be around him more, god this was going to drive me in said I wanted to kill him I wanted to love him I just wanted him to remember me."what classes do you have?" I hissed not meaning too. He handed me the paper and I sighed every damn class I had he had to have? "great." I said aid sighed

"What?" Damien asked softly looking at her.

"nothing, come on."

"Wait can we talk a moment?"

"i surpose, we can go to the K wing while we talk." I knew the K wing was empty and we could talk for a moment I lead him down there, oh the dark hallway I could taste the sweet blood right now no. what am I thinking? God. . "what's on your mind."

"you remind me of someone..."

" I do?" I couldn't help it the thought he remembered me? Oh god yes

. "yea i found this picture of a girl in my house, she useto live there but she died."

"i see.. is that all i remind you of a picture?" ouch shot to the heart.

"yea kinda stupid i know but her name was Isabella."

"Look Damien it would be in your best intrest to stay away from me ok, i am dangerous and i'll show you around but do me a favor and stay away from me." I said to him, it was better if he stayed away I had no contorl I had none at all and I was so temped to kill im then and there.

"Isabella"

"Bella or Izzy, no one calls me Isabella." I turned around and glared at him. No one ever called me that. Cept teachers.. "just leave me alone please Edward" I hissed wanting to get away and I relalized the name that came out.

"How do you know my Middle name? and why did you just call me that." He said glaring at me.

"I uh..." I said and sighed opening the door and walked to the back of the room , I ran to the back of the room, to my brothers and Emmet pulled me into a tight hug and Jasper sent some calming wavs.

"You ok bee?" Jasper whispered.

"It is so hard Jay." I whispered back.

"Ahh yes Mr Larson there is a set in the back next to Emmett Cullen."

"Rose change with me please" I whispered. Rose nodded and changed quickly and I put my head on her desk and sighed wanting to just leave, I so had to hunt after this day was over.

"Tonight Bee we go find a bear" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Agreed" I said back softly.

I barely made it to lunch time every class he was there I manged to ingore him most of the day but it was getting harder to do so. I had to get out of the school and soon but I was stuck here, I could hear his voice talking to his new friends. Then he walked over to the Table I was at.

"Hi Bella"

Emmett looked at me and then at him. "Go back to your Table Damien, i believe she said to leave her alone" Emmett said, he knew I was having a hard time as it was

" I just wanted to talk to her."

"When the Bell rings i will show you to your next class if your friends wont, but i told you, Leave me alone." I said as nicely as I can and I got up and threw my food away, untouched food that is.

"ok."

When the Bell rand he walked over to me and I sighed again, I watched him as he looked back at this friends with a smirk and I rolled my eyes "your showing off" She said glaring at me.

"I am sorry."

"Its ok, but dont give them the worng idea."

"are you mad at me?"

"I told you to leave me alone, i said i was Dangerous and yet you still try."

"i dont think you are."

"funny. i am." I said softly and I leaned closer to whisper in his hear bad move I wanted to bite him but I held my contorl. "Specailly to you Damien Edward Larson."

"Bella, why do you look so sad when you say my middle name?

"No reason, here is our next Class... there is only one seat left... i guess we are going to be lab partners."I said and sighed I was there when he was born I was his lover form his past I gave him the life he wanted and I relazied the last part.

"am i that bad you dont want to be?"

"No Damien it's complicated..."

"tell me why"

"i cant. just drop it"

"but..."

"DROP IT." I screamed and walked into the class room and slammed my hand on the wall and blinked for a moment The teacher turned around and my Brother Emmett took the blame since I just put a hole in the wall.

"Mr. Cullen you can to go the Office" The teacher said and shook her head."Miss Hale why don't you walk with him and tell them that we have a hole in our wall thanks to Mr. Cullen."

I nodded and got up fallowing my brother out of the room. "Thanks."

"Anytime Bella, though you have to be more careful specailly at school."

"I know I just cant stand it anymore, I want to kill him so bad."

"I know but you have to hold your ground. You can do this Bella, just like he had to teach himself to be around you, you have to teach yourself to be around him."

"Emmett if I fail at this."

"You wont Fail I believe in you Bella."

"Thanks."

"Now lets go find a bear."

"leave school?"

"Scared Bella?"

"No."

"Lets go then."


	6. Caught

**-Evil Laugh- you honestly thing I am going to tell you that answer love? Ha no you have to wait and see what he does when he and if he remembers wait what? Ok Saphie is being evil sorry. **

--

**Still in Bella p o v **

"**Bella are you ok now" Emmett said as we walked into the woods**

"**Yea I guess." I said softly and sighed.**

"**Whats on you mind?"**

"**What if he doesn't Remember me or us."**

"**Then we have to give him a reason to come back, Bella you have been completely miserable since you let him be human again, and I know he would want to be with you again, you see the way he looks at you?"**

"**He thinks I am ghost"**

"**What?" Emmett said and laughed softly.**

"**He found my picture, Emmy he lives in my old house, my room."**

"**That is creepy."**

"**Tell me about it."**

"**but he has a interest in you doesn't he?"**

"**seems like it."**

"**Maybe you should tell him."**

"**I cant, he has to figure it out like I did."**

"**Maybe you need to save him like he saved you."**

"**The car? Tyler almost killing me?"**

"**Yea. You need to save him so he can start to figure it out."**

"**and just how are we going to do that?"**

"**i don't know."**

"**my point proven."**

"**what is that?"**

"**i don't know Emmy can we go home now, the bear is dead you killed it and I am ok now."**

"**Shh Bella listen..."**

**We saw someone walking by himself, almost lost, and I realized where he was walking and I raised a eyebrow. Emmett grabbed my hand and ran back to the house. "Why?"**

"**Bella if he sees you there with a dead bear and mt lion it wont look good, just let him think that they killed each other."**

"**But he'll know that way."**

"**Not yet, Bella it isn't right not when he isn't one of us, it might freak him out."**

"**he looked at me again though."**

"**He didn't see us."**

"**He looked lost."**

"**Bella..."**

"**he is lost Emmett we have to help him."**

"**Fine but you have blood on your shirt, wont look good."**

**I nodded and ran up to change then I ran out to where I saw him.**

"**What are you doing?" I said softly.**

"**I was going for a walk but I think I lost my way... and I saw two dead animals over there."**

"**Shame about the Animals I mean." I said unsure what to say.**

"**Bella what is going on?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You left school, you and the tall strong guy."**

"**Emmett"**

"**Yea Emmett, then I find you in the woods you show up when I am lost..."**

"**Damien I just was walking myself and saw you you looked lost."**

"**Yet still you never answered me."**

"**what?"**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**Everyone did, you were the talk of the town when you moved, taking over the old Swan house."**

"**What happened to them?"**

"**Who?"**

"**The Swan Family."**

"**Oh... its a long Story Damien."**

"**I got time."**

"**i don't know if you want to know right now or if you can handle the truth."**

"**I can just tell me."**

"**Edward I cant. Not yet."**

"**Please Bella." He stepped closer to me and I looked into his green eyes. "please." He said again his eyes looking right back in to my golden eyes. He moved closer and his hand on my shoulder, He was so close, his heart racing, a perfect beat, his blood racing threw his body, just one taste it was so tempting, so tempting... just one.**

"**No" I said and pushed him away, the thoughts god he was to close and I almost lost control. I backed away from him and he sighed.**

"**sorry."**

"**its ok I am sorry too I just... it is complicated" **

"**Tell me Bella"**

**I sighed and took a deep breath could I really tell him the truth? How would he take it? How would he handle it. I sighed and shook my head. "not now." **

"**then When Bella?"**

"**Soon Edward"**

"**Why do you call my by my middle name?"**


	7. saved

"**i I... because I like it better?" I said I needed a reason but I cant say because I love him, because he is my Edward, because I gave up everything for him to be human again, because he use to be a soulless monster. No I couldn't tell him that.**

**He moved closer and looked into my eyes again. "I cant explain it but I feel like I have known you all my life, like I am meant to be with you, Bella I know it sounds crazy and god you probably heard it all before from so many guys, but I cant help feeling this way like I know you" Damien said pulling me into a tight hug.**

"**God Edward...i i" I said softly and he looked at me with a questioning look.**

"**HEY BELLA" A voice said walking over to us. **

"**Jacob don't do that." I said softly looking at my friend, we worked it out the treaty and he imprinted on little sister Soraya Dwyer who was now Soraya Black and was Nineteen years old, my mother loved that Jacob being years older then her but after it was explained to her a few times, she understood in a way. Though she didn't know was still alive, she could never know.**

"**Sorry Bells" Jacob said and smiled at me. "good too see you again Edward.."**

**I glared at Jacob. "Jake..." I said giving him look still.**

"**Oh right sorry, I just heard about you, I am Jacob Black." Jake said softly**

"**nice to met you?" Damien said looking confused.**

"**Jacob, Married my sister Soraya." I said softly.**

"**How many kids did Carlisle Adopt?" Eward said softly.**

"**Soraya is my blood sister." I said softly my half sister but did it matter I couldn't tell him she was younger then me.**

"**oh thats cool, I have no siblings." Damien said and smirked. "Mom says I am her mirical baby, the best gift anyone could give her."**

"**Your are a amazing gift." I said under my breath only Jacob heard me.**

"**Bells you ok?" he said pulling me into a tight hug.**

"**Yea, hey how's my sister?"**

"**Good she misses you."**

"**i figured as much."**

"**I am still here." Damien said softly. "Hey maybe you can tell me the story about the girl who use to live in the Swan house."**

"**Bella didn't tell you?" Jacob said softly and looked at me.**

"**No she says not now."**

"**Oh well it is her place not mine."**

"**What?"**

"**Damien do you really want to know that bad?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Jacob, tell my sister I'll come by later, I might need..." I said softly and looked at Jacob who nodded when I needed a shoulder to cry on Jacob was there my sister understood completely. I sighed as Jacob left and I looked at Damien.**

"**Bella why are you so scared to tell me ? Is it because you look so much like her? Are you her?"**

"**What do you know about the Swan family Damien? And tell me everything you know. Right now." **


	8. how much do you know

**Edward/Damien p o v **

"**Here goes nothing," I said and looked at her. "I know that the Swan's use to live there, the Father was Charlie, he was chief of Police and only married once, to Rene Dwyer, she had remarried after leaving him I think six months into the marriage taking the Six month old daughter Isabella Marie Swan with her. When her mother did remarry she came to live with her father here in the house I live in. She was Nineteen when she died, and she died in a car crash, her father was torn apart and got into achoo l and killed himself soon after. The house then was said to be hunted rumors that Isabella's ghost hunts it, Kyle says at lest she does and I found her picture in it, but what I don't get you look a lot like her I mean a lot like her."**

**Bella nodded listening to everything I said and she sighed. "Isabella was in love with a Boy, since she met him, His name was Edward Anthony Masen, Cullen." She said softly and sighed not looking at me at all. **

"**What happened to him?" I asked I saw pain in her eyes which made this more of a mysterious story.**

"**He got a second chance." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Nothing, is that everything you know?"**

"**Yes Bella what do you know about her?"**

"**Everything" She said in a faint whisper not looking at me.**

"**Will you tell me?"**

"**No."**

"**why not"**

"**Damien I cant."**

"**I understand."**

"**I guess I'll see you tomorrow.?"**

"**Your Isabella" I said out of the blue looking at her it just came out I couldn't stop myself.**

"**What?"**

"**Your Isabella Swan."**

"**Edward..."**

"**i don't know why but I kinda like you calling me that."**

"**do you..."**

"**Do I what?" I said looking at her the look on her face I couldn't read to well.**

"**nothing never mind."**

"**Bella."**

"**What?"**

"**will I see you again?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Because if your a ghost, do you need help or something?"**

"**I am not a Ghost Damien..."**

" **Then how are you here why are you here?"**

"**i live in forks with my family."**

"**right."**

"**what are you thinking?"**

"**trying to figure this out."**

"**oh you do that. I have to go."**

"**dot leave me"**

"**I'll see you in school."**

"**Bella if your not a ghost then are you a Angel?"**

"**i I... I have to go." **

**I sighed watching her leave, she was hiding something I knew she was, there was a reason and I would figure it out. I decided to fallow her and see where she was going. I saw her run into the woods and I listened seeing her talking to Jake again**


	9. unbearable

"DAMNIT SOMEONE HELP ME" I said slamming my fist into the wall I couldnt deal with this he was so close he was right there, I wantd to kill him I wanted to so bad make him see how dangerous I was how bad I was. A monster and he had a human life the one thing we longed for.

"Your driving me up a wall right now" Jasper said from the door way.

"I cant help it."

"Bella, it will be ok. Have some faith" Jasper said and I felt him trying to calm me down.

"is he happy?"

"What?"

"As a human is he happy?"

"He is lonely, and sad, but when he was with you he was happy."

"so I still make him happy?"

"yes"

"then should I tell him?"

"no"

"then what do I do?"

"I dont know."

"Jasper I miss him so much."

Jasper hugged me tightly. "We all do."

"He is going to Love you." Alice said from the door way.

"Alice what did you see?"

"it will be ok Bella, just hang in there"

"How can he love me now..."

"not now but soon. "

"Alice please... tell me what you saw"

"Bella I saw him he was so in love with you, he wanted to know why you pushed him away because you were friends but you backed away and he confessed his love to you but you walked away."

"How can he love me now?? I am not his I give him everything he wanted, I let him be human again, I dont want to take that away, he deserves a life, to be happy."

"Bella is was and is happy with you. Only with you." Jasper said softly.

"What do I do Alice?"

"just give it time."

"as long he needs me, wants me, loves me. As long as I am alive, I am his."

"exactally."

"can we hunt? Before school tomorrow?"

"lets go Bella." Jasper said softly nodding.

We went to the woods three states over and I didnt care if my emotions seemed to die down, I needed them too. I chased a Mt Lion and I remembered the first time I hunted with Edward, how he was surprised at my control, everyone was. I could be around humans I could be around blood and it didnt bother me, Yet his blood the smell of Edward's no he was Damien now... Damiens Blood called me to like no other and I had to taste it I knew I had to soon or make him love me and want me back. I had to have him back, before I killed him.

"Bella..."

"Yea Jasper?"

"are you ok?"

"why do you ask?"

"you just seem calm yet I feel your hiding something."

"you worry to much." I said and sighed. I had learned to Block powers, I could Block Jasper from seeing my emotions now and when I did he got that feeling, I was hiding my feelings so he didnt have to feel them. My hurt, my pain, my fear, my longing for Edward. He didnt need to feel it all the time like I did. I jumped when my phone rang I forgot I brought it with me.

"Hello?" I said I didnt know the number at all.

"Bella??"

"Ed.. Damien why are you calling me? Its late.."

"I I am sorry I had a nightmare that you were outside and some how I lost you"

"you will never lose me Damien."

"i thought I did. I thought I lose you Bella."

I could have sworn at that moment he sounded just like Edward, I almost droped the phone and Japser looked at me and sighed. 'stay calm Bella. Give it time' I nodded and took a second to calm down again with Jaspers help of course. "you will never lose me, I will be here as long as you want me here Edward."

"Bella...be safe."

Another moment I felt it, my Edward, he was in side this human trying to come out. I wanted him to so bad.

"get some sleep."

"you too"

I laughed soflty and nodded "night Damien no more nightmares."

"night Bella the Angel"

"i am not a angel."

"your my angel"

"oh god edward" and that was the moment I feel to my knees, I lost control over my emotions had I been human I would be crying right now I wanted to so bad I wanted to cry.

"Bella?? what is it??"

"i I miss you."

"huh?"

"i am sorry I I have to go." I hung up my phone and the calming waves didnt help at all. I closed my eyes the pain was to much.

"Bella... it is ok... you have to...I CANT... I CANT..." Jasper said falling to his knees as well I knew he felt the pain the full pain I had inside. "please... stop..."

"i cant... I miss him so much."

"i understand... god Bella I understand but please... block till we get home, just let me get you back to the house."

--Jasper p o v --

I heard Bella's cell ring and I listened to them talk, and then it happened, something hit me hard, Bella's emotions, the pain the feeling was so strong, I never thought I would fully understand how she managed this long but then when I felt it, I couldn't bear it, the pain was worse then that of my changing, I know that. I looked at her shaking and on her knees, I tried to clam her but it got to be to much I fell to my knees next to her.

"Bella... it is ok... you have to...I CANT... I CANT..." I said unable to calm her and unable to bear the pain . "please... stop..."

"i cant... I miss him so much."

"i understand... god Bella I understand but please... block till we get home, just let me get you back to the house." I said softly and she closed her eyes, I could move again and I picked her up and took her to the car. I drove her home and I looked at her just as I did Alice ran out side the look on her face make me fear for Bella, fear in her emotions. "Alice what did you see?" I Said looking at Alice and then at Bella.


	10. Vistior

Ok so I kinda got distracted by something that scared me in real life and my idea kinda didn't come out right. I am sorry. And much like the visions you don't see everything that happens... there for it might not be as bad as Alice saw or will it? I don't know how long this is going to be and sorry for the clifffy my mind is blah. Because I am annoyed I made a video kinda just a idea about Jane getting mad at Nessie cuz she can grow up and Jane is stuck a child, yea but the PC wont let me save it so its on the PC waiting... I have to figure out why and I don't know how to. Something about the source files aren't all there when I know they are. Stupid PC

So here is the next chapter out of annoyance it isn't the best sorry

--Visitor Chapter TEN--

Bella had passed out in my arms and I was scared I carried her into Carlisle and I looked at Alice. "what did you see?" I asked her looking right at her, I was worried about Bella, I never heard of a vampire passing out like she did and her emotions were to much for me to deal with before she did.

"are you ok?" Alice said softly looking at me.

"i am ok but Bella, we have to get him to remember because it is to much pain, for her." I said softly and sighed.

"something it wrong."

"what do you mean?"

Alice walked into Carlisle's office and Bella out cold on the desk,Carlisle was trying to figure out what happened to her. "is she?"

"that is a stupid question, you know we cant die, she is from what I can tell, sleeping..." Carlisle said and walked over and picked up a little bottle from the fridge he looked at me and I sighed I knew what was in it, Carlisle put a little blood in Bella's mouth and her eyes opened and where black as coal. "interesting, Jasper did she finish hunting before she had the emotional break down.?"

"no"

"i thought so, I hate to do this but I need you to stay with her, her body is to weak to hunt but we need to get blood in her, I have to go to the hospital."

"is that wise? Human blood we have school tomorrow." I said softly and sighed.

"it is our only option, she is weak and with out it her body will keep her in a sorta coma state, she has been holding off hunting and only eating when she needed to, but with the emotions on top of it, her body cant take it, kind of a longing craving she is basically fighting herself because of Damien being back, so much like Edward but she knows she cant tell him flat out and it is breaking her down inside... we cant die but in her case she is eating away at herself in a way."

"how can we help her?" I asked remembering how hard the pain hit me when she fell to her knees.

"we have to get Damien to see who he is, I don't know how or if he will believe us but we have no other choice... Bella wont last if we don't."

"i saw her..." Alice said softly and sighed. "i saw her losing control, and leaving, she got into a fight with some vampire I don't know..."

"we can't let that happen..."

"i wont let it happen." Alice said and looked at me with a panic look I felt her panic and I held her tightly in my arms. "Damien saw it too... he has Edward's powers."

"so then does he already know?"

"i donut know for sure."

"anything about tomorrow?"

"lets worry about Bella first"

"i am worried about her anything for tomorrow?"

"i didn't see anything..."

"are you ok?"

"no my head hurts..."

"shhh its ok... I promise nothing will happen to Bella"

we stood there for hours watching Bella, she didn't move at all for hours it scared both of us more. Carlisle came back and I watched helplessly as he poured a little blood into a cup and some down Bella's throat. She sat up and he gave her some more. "Alice take Jasper to finish hunting, take him away for a day, I'll write a note for school." he said under his breath as Bella drank, I felt her strength come back and I saw her eyes Red. I sighed

--Bella p o v --

I felt weak and with every drop of blood I felt stronger, I almost couldn't stop but I made myself stop and I sighed knowing in a few hours I would have to go to school. Or was I off school for the day I didn't know. Alice turned to the door and shook her head. We all looked at her and she sighed.

"better go get cleaned up Bella, looks like we are going to have a visitor" Alice said softly.

I raised eyebrow and sighed. I went upstairs and took a shower and changed. I knew just what she meant and as dangerous as it was right now for him to be around, I looked in the mirror and cussed at my reflection bright red eyes, there was no way to make them go away, He would see them and ask I knew he would. I sighed and no sooner did I hear the door bell that I turned to walk down stairs.

Rose stopped me

"Bella your Eyes..." She said shaking her head. "what did you do?"

"i passed out, Carlisle had to get blood from the hospital and I don't have to answer to you." I said and pushed her out of my way. I heard her say something out but I ignored it and walked to the door. I opened it and smiled a little.

"Thank god I was scared there for a minute." Damien said looking at me.

"Day why are you here?" I said looking at him.

"on the phone you sounded like you were hurt or something, I I had to make sure your ok, I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect you..." Damien said softly.

"oh god" I said and looked right at him and nodded.

"Bella... why are your eyes red? I thought they were goldish brown..." He said softly looking right into my eyes.


	11. Confessions part 1

--Confessions part 1 Chapter 11--

"Bella... why are your eyes red? I thought they were goldish brown..." He said softly looking right into my eyes.

I looked at him and sighed "Damien I don't know if now is the right time to explain it to you." I said softly glancing back at my family who was now staring at him. Esme dropped the book she had in her hand. Damien raised a eyebrow and sighed.

"i am sorry that was rude of me, I didn't mean to scare your mom and why is everyone looking at me like that.?" Damien said softly.

"unbelievable he looks identical to Edward now I see why your having a hard time Bella." Esme said in a softly only we could hear her tone.

I looked at her and nodded. "Damien this is Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett" I said softly.

"Pleasure to met all of you..." Damien said softly.

"you to Damien." Esme said not taking her eyes off him as everyone else seemed to do the same thing.

"Is there some where we can talk?" Damien said softly. I nodded and took him up to the room that I once shared with Edward, I didn't change it at all keeping it just how Edward had it. "Ok now I feel like I am dreaming."

"What do you mean?" I said looking at him.

"I feel like I have been here before." Damien said softly. "like in a past life..." He added and sighed. "you must think I am crazy."

"no I don't actually" I said softly and looked at him.

"You never did answer why your eyes were red"

"Damien..."

"i think its cool, they go from Gold to black to Red..."

"i guess so but Damien..."

"And your skin is always cold, it makes me feel like I need to keep you warm."

"Day..."

"Your special I know that, a angel sent from Heaven and I am lucky to know you."

"Damien stop please."

"why? You act as if your a monster about to hurt me..."

"i could easily." I said and sighed.

"what?"

"i am not a angel, I am not normal I am different and I could hurt you."

"Bella..."

"i am sorry but I cant explain everything, but I will say this you have been here in a past life, you use to be someone else and I am sorry but just... just do me a favor and stay away from me."

"Bella?? what do you mean?" Damien said and looked at me but I turned away I couldn't look at him. "Bella." He said and took my hand, I felt the warmth in his and I sighed. "i was Edward in a past life wasn't I? That is why you call me Edward?"

"yes" I said and didn't look at him, any normal person, normal human would probably cry at this point but I haven't been able to cry for twenty years.

"What happened to me?"

"huh?"

"What happened to Edward?"

"he got a second chance, at everything and your better off staying away from me, you will be so much better off... don't ruin this please. Just leave and don't talk to me again."

"WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME AWAY?"

"BECAUSE IT IS BETTER THIS WAY!!"

"I DONT UNDERSTAND!"

"I am sorry."

"Bella I feel like I know you, there is a connection there is something... look I don't want to walk away I don't want to... please.!"

"DAMIEN JUST LEAVE!" I said and sighed at this point I didn't care I needed to get away.

"no talk to me please" He said and I look up at him and saw something I never though I would see on his face, tears in his eyes,he was crying. My EDWARD was crying no it wasn't Edward it was Damien but still crying? Because of me. I reached over and wiped the tears from his eyes and looked into them. They weren't gold but a greenish color which told me it wasn't my Edward, they weren't black either so I knew my actions were out of line but I didn't care. I ran my hand along the side of his face and pushed my lips to his, a moment of bliss, yet it was warmer then I remembered maybe because he was human now and I pulled away seconds before I felt the venom in my mouth wanting to take over, to taste his blood , his heart racing now I stepped back. Yes he did kiss me back but didn't want to cross the line either that was clear. "Bella..." he said looking at me.

"it is better this way, I am sorry." I said softly and opened the bedroom door and looked at him.

"how can you do that? How can you kiss me and then just expect me to leave?"

"Damien Edward Larson... there are some things you don't understand, please just leave and take what I said into content, leave me alone... we are both better off if you do." I said no I wasn't better off I was barely hanging on with out him but he didn't need to know that.

"i will leave... but I cant leave you alone... because I I..." Damien sighed and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, warm strong arms I missed being here god how I miss my Edward. And he pushed his lips to mine more of a sweet passionate kiss, I kissed him back as long as I could and I pushed him away and he looked at me. "i love you Bella." He whispered in my ear and turned to walk out the door.


	12. Confessions part 2

I stood there a moment and sighed I wanted to cry I knew the feeling still to well, I knew I would be hearing that. I started to run after him and I felt a calming wave from Jasper and I smiled a little. I grabbed Damien's hand as he walked out the door and everyone now looking at us and sighed. "Damien..." I said and sighed I glanced at everyone who nodded. "you have been here before, in a past life, you were Edward, my Edward, I had a way to give you a second chance at a normal life, and I did it for you, I didn't think that you would come back into my life Seventeen years later, and I love you too... even if your not my Edward anymore your still so much like him and it is just better off for you to leave me alone and have a normal life." I said softly

"you risked your own happiness in life so I could start over? Wait what?"

"yes"

"what was I before? What are you??"

"i cant answer that."

"why not??"

"because it just how things are you had me figure it out and I am sure you can just like I did."

"cold skin, eyes that change colors, your not a ghost... you look young still. And..." Damien pulled me closer and moved my shirt alittle and I sighed. "a moon shape on your neck and your hand... Bella...i understand now your a Vampire."

"yes"

"and I was one?"

"yes, you were and you found me and we were in love we were married and you turned me. But I knew more then anything you wanted to be human again. So when I found a way I gave you that chance... "

"and gave up then one thing you wanted most Bella?"

"better my heart torn then Emmett's heart."

"Huh?"

"Rose wants to be human again more then you did but I didnt want to hurt Emmett." I said softly.

"so you hurt yourself?"

"yes"

"turn me back... "

"Edward.."

"Bella... you were stupid to do that. Now turn me back."

"no"

"BELLA..."

"YOU WANTED TO BE HUMAN YOU WANTED TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE... NOW YOU HAVE THAT AND I WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM YOU...YOU CAN HAVE THE LIFE YOU ALWAYS WANTED, A NORMAL ONE, YOU CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS, YOU CAN GROW UP AND BE NORMAL!"

"And leave you behind?"

"yes."

"no"

"goodbye Damien." I said and turned walking away from him up the stairs. I understood, I knew now why Edward didn't want to change me and why he had a hard time with it, he acted how he did. I sighed and heard him behind me and I ran to the bedroom and flitted out the window I didnt stop I went to the meadow and fell to my knees. The then unthinkable happened I felt something run down my face and I wiped it off another one I was crying. How was this possible how was I a vampire crying?


	13. cant stay away

I was in shock and I ran down the stairs into Carlisle's office. I heard the door open and I looked up at Carlisle who was looking at me as if he saw a ghost. "Bella......... that isn't possible.... how are you crying?" He said softly walking over to me.

"I don't know I was going to see if there was something about It in the books." I whispered back.

"no..... it has never happened before vampires never can cry.."

"then why am I?" I said and sighed shaking my head

"i am not sure but we will look into it don't worry Bella."

"he wants me to turn him back...... he wants to come back to us."

"i know but it is up to you to do so...."

"i can't even as a newborn I didn't bite him....... well except uh never mind."

Carlisle laughed softly and smirked. "take your time Bella....... give it as long as you need, actually I mean that I want to look into this crying..."

"your not going to be like studying me are you?"

"yes actually I am your showing a rare gift right now........ I want to study and find out more about it."

"ok."

"hang in there ok bells."

"easier said then done."

"he did wait two years to turn you."

"i know."

"so give him that........... give him till school is over to make a choice and if you lose control no one blames you for it ok?"

"if I bite him you mean?"

"yes you have the best control out of all of us so I know you'll be ok. Just hang in there."

"i am going upstairs."

"ok."

I walked upstairs and sat on the bed, it was there still mainly a memory of Edward, I remember he got it for me so I could stay at his house and he could sleep with me. I put in a Cd that had become cherished over the last seventeen years and played every night since I said goodbye to my love. It was hard on me before but now it was worse. I knew he was close by still I could smell his blood and taste his lips on my still. The warmth of his lips, I missed him. I turned off the radio and I walked over to the window and looked out it. Remembering the time we first came into the room.

How he played music, classical music I never was the one to like it but I grew to love it. I closed my eyes and almost got lost in the memories of it. I sighed I didn't want to be away from him I couldn't be away from him. I jumped out the window and ran to my old house and jumped up to the window pushing it up.

Damien looked up at me and smiled. "Bella." He said softly walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Damien......." I said and pulled away and closed my eyes a second I was suppose to have the most control but for some reason I wasn't as strong as everyone thought.

"sorry must be hard to be around me right now......."

"Extremely."

"Then turn me back"

"No Damien look there is something going on. I cant explain it but I was crying........ Vampires don't cry... ever.... so Carlisle wants to look into it....... but I cant be away from you..... I am I don't want to lose you again."

"you will never lose me."

"it is hard because I understand now why you said I was so breakable....... why I was the lamb...... how easily I can kill you........."

"i am not scared of you, and I know you wont hurt me."

"your not scared?"

"i am only scared to lose YOU Bella."

"funny I said the same thing to Edward."

"yea?"

"Yea there was this one Vampire James, he wanted to hunt me Because I was friends of the Cullens, I was still human and he tricked me and well....... he bit my wrist....... that is how I got this" she said and showed him the bite mark on her wrist.

"so you were turned?"

"no Edward sucked the venom out. He wanted to be the one to turn me."

"ahhh I want you to be the one to turn me back."

"i will but finish school first."

"promise me you will"

"Damien."

"promise me Bella."

"i I promise." I said softly and sighed I didn't want to I wanted him to have he life that was taken away by a mother's wish.

"so you and Edward where married?"

"yes"

"is that why you go by Masen?"

"Masen was Edward's last name I had Carlisle change it on the papers so I could keep his name...... I wanted a part of him with me always when I let him be human again."

"Edward Anthony Masen"

"you......"

"i never said I didn't remember anything."

"you remember what?"

"a lot of things......... like I remember James.......... how panicked I was when I thought I lost you, how I did whatever it took to save you."

"oh really?"

"how I never could see you thoughts.......... how it drove me insane."

"oh Edward."

"My middle name is Edward...."

"i know that was something I helped with........... your mother was a patient of Carlisle's."

"How did you know then it was me?"

"huh?"

"how did you know that my mother was having me?"

"Emica Rose Larson wanted a baby more then anything and I thought if I gave her a bit of the potion and then gave the rest to you it would send you to her to be reborn. She couldn't have any kids, so then she was pregnant and it was a boy. I told her Carlisle was a amazing doctor, and she went to him, Because I explained it to him what I think happened Carlisle became her doctor and he delivered you. I wanted to watch you grow up, but your mother moved when you were six months old. Your father died and I couldn't keep contact. Emica disappeared."

"my mother moved me away, and then when I was about four she started to date again."

"oh."

"Bella is this the life you meant for me to have?"

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been exactly perfect."

"no one's life is."

"you don't understand......... I don't belong."

"Edward you do....."

"i am Damien....... now........ I don't belong I don't fit in."

"why is it so bad?"

"you really want to know?"

"yes"

"not here...."

"i know a place."

"ok."

"do you trust me?"

"Yes" Damien said and I took his hand and jumped out the window running to the meadow our meadow.

"now you cant tell me........"

"where do I start?"

"the earliest you remember."

"ok."


	14. trust

"I remember when my mother started to date again, she started to see a lot of guys, none of them where the best for her, some would just stay the night and leave I wouldn't see then again, others stayed in the picture for a while, but always would drink and some of them would hit me and abuse me, my mother thought I was just acting out or I feel they had some excuses. When I was seven one of them threw me off the second story of the house, I spend a week in the hospital and he told me over and over I was a reject, I wasn't meant to be alive I was suppose to be dead...."

"Oh god I am sorry."

"Let me finish"

"sorry."

"When I was in school no one wanted to come hang out because they were scared of my mothers boyfriend, he moved in and I wasn't allowed to do anything, I stayed in my room, when no one was home I would play piano, I just always was good at that I don't know why exactly. But he heard me once and beat me to where I was in a coma for a month. When I woke up we were moving again. My mother had to get away form him, she couldn't stand to live with him anymore after what he did to me but he wouldn't let her go......... we moved to Florida to get away from him and then my mother met Andrew...... who she feel in love with..... I mean head over heals in love. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for her but the moment she married him and he was my step dad he turned out to be just like the last guys, everyone I have cared about all the friends I had everyone left me........ I have been alone for a while now....... I ran away from home leaving a note for my mother, I started to have dreams about another life where people called me Edward, where I was happy and free, I wished I could find that life but I was found by a cop who took me home. My mother got a divorce taking my side this time and we moved once more then she met James which so far I have no problem with him."

"You had dreams?"

"Yes that I was a vampire........ and dreams of you......."

"you dreamed of me?"

"yes..........what is that smirk for?"

"you always said if you could dream you'd dream of me........... because I would dream of you."

"we are meant to be aren't we?"

"Yes. I think so."

"So then why cant we be?"

"Edward....."

"your doing it again............ Bella change me back."

"i cant.... yet...."

"why"

"let carlisle figure out why I am crying."

"because I think your going to be human."

"huh?"

"in my dream once............ I was a human and you became human again"

"oh"

"it was just a dream though.......... right?"

"i don't know Damien......... "

"i know one thing"

"what is that?"

"I love you."

"i love you too."

"really?"

"yea"

Damien smiled and kissed me, I wanted to keep kissing him but I threw him at a tree away from me. "sorry just..."

"to much?"

"yes"

"so can you do anything?"

"excuse me?"

"i mean you can kiss me but can we do other things?"

I raised a eyebrow and looked at him.

"what I am a guy aren't I? I cant help it."

"oy vey.... you always told me no and when we did you almost killed me........ you were more of a after we are married person."

"i still think that but technically I am Edward right?"

"yes?"

"and if I am then we are married right?"

"technically."

"so then we can if we want."

"it's late I should get you back home"

"Bella........"

"i don't want to hurt you."

"you wont."

"Yes I will."

"if you do I will let you know." He said moving closer and then a noise made him jump and he tripped over a branch and fell down. I bit my lip at the smell and I looked at him. "sorry I am ok."

"your bleeding" I said with my eyes closed.

"Bella are you ok?"

"no"

"what is wrong? I am ok?"

"Your bleeding." I said still not looking at him.

Damien blinked and looked at his leg and ran his finger along the blood and looked at Bella before putting a little on her lips. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him. She sighed and it was to late not to have the blood go from her lip to her mouth.

"Why did you do that?"

"i thought you would want a taste. And I wanted to know if I tasted good?"

"Damien.........you taste amazing....... the best......... but that is so dangerous."

"why?"

"because I.......... I........" I said and pulled him over and I kissed him.

"Bella......." He said softly.

"sit down let me see how bad that cut is."

Damien nodded and sat down. I looked at the blood watching it run down his leg watching it I could feel his heart beating and I closed my eyes.

"Bella your eyes are black."

"i know."

"i trust you....... if you need more....... I trust you."

"please don't say that."

"i trust you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"do you need blood is that why your eyes are black?"

"if I take yours I wont be able to stop......... I am sorry you have to go home"

"do you?"

"no...."

"your not a good lier"

"Damien please..."

"take it form the cut and if you have to then bite me.......... Bella your so pale and weak....... do it."

"i I cant........"


	15. what is happening

"Bella." I heard Edward say and I sighed I lost control but I kept my teeth from going into his skin, I felt the warmth of his blood the sweet taste of it, the amazing taste god I didn't want to stop it was so prefect so amazing I just felt so much stronger with the taste in my mouth. I pulled away a moment and looked at him. He looked weak but he smirked.

"Better?"

"yes for now... but we need to get you to carlisle"

"Bella......."

"yes?"

"am I turning?"

"no I was careful like you were when you saved me from James"

"oh"

"i almost couldn't stop."

"i saw my life pass me by for a second."

"sorry."

"its ok.... as long as your better"

"for now yes lets get you to carlisle so he can look at that cut."

"ok."

I called the house first to make sure Jasper wasn't there, he was the weakest link around blood and I knew that he would jump on Edward much like he freaked when I cut my finger so long ago. I took Damien right to Carlisle. The second he saw me shook his head and took Damien back and pulled me aside.

"What happened?"

"He cut his leg, then looked at me, he put blood on his finger then my lips"

"and?"

"he tempted me I I couldn't help it."

"how much did you take?"

"i I am not sure."

"ok I'll go take care of him but I want you to go home right now. We will talk more when I get home."

"ok." I said softly and sighed. "i am sorry." I said putting my head down.

"no one blames you Bella."

"tell him I said bye."

"i will."

I went home and I sighed slamming my hand on the desk, I must have really hard because I made the whole room shake. I jumped when I heard a voice and I turned around and looked at Jasper. "What Jay?"

"You smell Different."

"How do I smell different?"

"i don't know its throwing me off your you yes.... but you smell.........human in a way."

"are you sure it isn't Damien's blood you smell."

"No Bella it's yours......... I remember how it smelt..... your different."

"What do you mean?"

"OH BELLA PLEASE DONT LEAVE US!!!" Alice said running into the room.

"What? Why would I leave?" I said confused now.

"I saw you.........and Damien you left us to be with him."

"ok???"

"i was so sad........ oh please don't leave I don't want to lose you too...." Alice said hugging me tightly.

"Alice I am not going anywhere I promise........"

"You mentioned his blood...... Bella did you???" Jasper said softly.

"He cut himself........ I couldn't help it.......... but I was careful not to get any venom in him."

"you had human blood?"

"yes"

Jasper looked right at me and raised a eyebrow. "How long ago?"

"About a hour maybe why?"

"Your eyes.......... they are not red anymore...........they are Brown.......... like when you where Human."

"What do you mean??? WHAT IS GOING ON??"

"I don't know Bella." Alice said and hugged me again.

"I think your turning Human again."

"That isn't possible." Alice and I said at the same time looking at Jasper

"No its not."

"how?"

"I don't know........ but I just know you smell different."

"his blood........ he....... Damien is the key then isn't he?"

"If that is the case he needs to be protected and this cant get out."

"God they will use him and kill him to figure It out."

"Yes...."

"So he is the key to a cure for our condition?" Rose said walking into the room.

"Possibly......... we will see soon......." Jasper said and looked at me as my eyes turned red again.

"We have to see what happens with Bella."

"i I don't feel so good." I said softly and ran to the bathroom, I never felt sick to my stomach since I was turned. But something made me upset that I threw up the blood, as if my body was rejecting it for some reason. Even coming back up I still could taste it. Damn. What was going on. Was I turning human again? I sighed and knew I had to go talk to Carlisle I called him and asked him to come home and explained what happened with Jasper. He nodded and said he would be home soon. I sat on my bed and waited for him.


End file.
